Skandal VVIP
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Malang melintang menjadi anak kos selama empat semester, baru kali ini Semi Eita merasa perlu menelepon Ushijima Wakatoshi; selaku sepupunya yang bekerja di kepolisian, perkara perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari salah satu teman sekosnya yang sungguh eksentrik. [Dai/Suga] [Ten/Semi] Sequel Jimat Anti Homo.
1. DaiSuga

Alkisah di sebuah tempat ngekos mentok jalan, hidup tiga orang pemuda dengan status ekonomi ingin punya rumah gedong tapi isi dompet dongdong.

Mereka hidup bertiga dalam satu kamar sewa, lumayan luas walau masih terasa sempit dengan barang-barang pribadi yang banyaknya bikin keblinger. Porsi badan masing-masing bak kuli bangunan pula. _Bara-bara_ ganteng sayangnya gembel. Sering misuh gara-gara gak dapet jatah yang sesuai di atas kasur.

Salah satu dari ketiganya mendadak terbangun begitu dibelai sinar matahari pagi. Kucek-kucek mata terus bengongin jam yang nempel di atas dinding. Bokuto Kotarou namanya. Status sebagai mahasiswa Teknik Mesin semester tiga. Harusnya sudah segera berbenah mengingat jam kuliah dimulai tepat pukul delapan teng.

"Udah jam tujuh," Dia menguap sebentar. Loading beberapa detik sebelum sumbu panik kebakar sempurna. "MAMPUS GUE TELAT!"

"KAMAR MANDINYA GUE YANG PAKE DULUAN, BRO!"

Di lain pihak, teman seperjuangannya yang lain ikutan geger. Kuroo Tetsurou sudah gempar melipat selimut, buru-buru mengambil handuk sebelum keduluan si burung hantu jejadian. Tapi sayang, kecepatannya dalam berlari menuju kamar mandi luar kurang sigap seperti Bokuto. Alhasil mereka nemplok di depan pintu, pelotot-pelototan sok garang demi menjadi yang pertama menggrepe sabun mandi.

"Pokoknya gue duluan, bro!" Bokuto menjerit.

"Gue!" Kuroo gak mau kalah.

"Gue, goblok! Jam delapan udah telat, nih!"

"Lah, sama! Kita kan, satu kelas!"

Kuroo nyaris nendang pantat Bokuto kalau si pemilik gak buru-buru menghindar secara elit.

"Gue, bro! Gue gak mau telat lagi gara-gara lo kelamaan mandi!"

"Lah, emang yang mandi lama cuma gue? Lo malah pake luluran udah tahu mau berangkat kuliah!"

"Suka-suka gue! Pokoknya gue duluan!"

"Gue, jelas gue!"

Kuroo gemas, maksa otaknya buat nyari solusi permasalahan. Begitu dapat, kedua matanya bersinar kegirangan. "Gimana kalau kita mandi barengan aja?" Ia kemudian berceletuk tanpa dosa.

* * *

 **.**

 **Skandal VVIP** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

* * *

Berbeda halnya dengan dua makhluk ribet di luar sana, Sawamura Daichi baru terbangun dengan kondisi awut-awutan. Mata yang setengah terpejam, iler di mana-mana, rambut hitam yang mencuat ke sana-sini, juga nyawa yang masih melayang-layang mencari tubuh asal.

Intinya, dia masih belum _ngeh_ kalau dua sohibnya udah ngerusuh di luar sana demi masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kuliah hari ini mulai jam berapa, ya?" Ogah-ogahan Daichi menyambar ponselnya, memeriksa jadwal kuliah lalu melemparnya kembali ke atas kasur. "Aman. Jam sepuluh juga. Lanjut tidur, ah."

Baru saja kedua mata niat merem lagi, perut malah buat perkara. Daichi kembali bangun; sensasi mulas membuatnya lupa akan kantuk. Dia lalu melirik ke samping, bengong dulu mendapati kasur sebelah yang gak ada penghuninya.

"Tumben udah bangun duluan. Biasanya perlu gue tendangin dulu pantatnya satu per satu."

Daichi kemudian nyeret langkah keluar dari kos. Berniat bergabung sama salah satu sohibnya─ _yang dia kira menjadi korban telat gara-gara kurang gesit menolak godaan bidadari dalam mimpi._

Tapi…

"… lho?"

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan orang antre yang gak ada sama sekali. Dari dalam kamar mandi malah kedengeran suara ribut kayak orang yang mau tawuran. Bukan cuma satu, tapi dua.

Daichi seketika merinding. "Gue ngerasa ini bakal berakhir bahaya." Cetusnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Eh, bang Daichi! Pagi-pagi udah niat banget nyetor tabungan."

Futakuchi Kenji yang gak sengaja lewat langsung mesem-mesem begitu kena pelototan gratis. Tampangnya yang ngeselin memang acap kali membikin anak sekos pada emosi. Belum lagi mulut pedesnya yang minta disambit terong Belanda.

"Diem lo, cabe lokal! Mau gue laporin ke Moniwa?" Daichi pasang tampang garang, cukup ampuh bikin Futakuchi berdecih. "Ngapain lagi lo ke sini pagi-pagi? Kamar mandi wilayah lo kan udah ada."

"Gue gak lagi nyari kamar mandi. Tadi ke warungnya bang Ukai, nyetor uang kos. Bang Moniwa udah cerewet banget nyuruh buru-buru bayar." Jawabnya lempeng. "Lagian gue kuliah jam sepuluh. Mandi ntar aja, soalnya masih dijajah bang Makki sama bang Mattsun."

"Lo enak ada kamar mandi dua. Lah gue cuma satu, mana satu wilayah sama orang yang suka lupa diri kalau bukan lagi mandi di kolam renang." Keluh Daichi empet.

"Ya derita lo sih, bang."

Daichi makin emo. "SOMPRET AH LO!"

Futakuchi udah keburu kabur sambil ngikik kunti.

"Elah Daichi, pagi-pagi udah ribut aja sih." Dari pintu kos sebelah, Semi Eita mendadak muncul. Kedua tangannya naik ke atas, menggeliat sebentar sambil nguap lebar. Sebentarnya malah udah mejeng di pinggang sambil liatin pintu kamar mandi. "Lah, kamar mandi udah penuh aja? Siapa yang make?"

"Eng, itu… yang make…," _Speechless_. Daichi gak tahu harus jawab apa untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa skandal besar sedang terjadi di balik pintu ruangan dua kali tiga meter tersebut. "Gue gak tahu. Baru juga mau make udah─"

"… _Woi, Brokuto! Usapin punggung belakang gue, dong! Katanya lo mau cepet selesai!"_

" _Udah ah bro! Lo ribet bener jadi orang. Gak usah luluran juga tetep aja kulit lo dekil gara-gara jadi babunya Mbah Ukai!"_

" _Kampret! Temen macam apa lo? Udah baik gue kasih ngutang dari gaji gue tiap bulan! Udah gak usah bacot, bantuin gue luluran!"_

" _Iye, iye ah!"_

Semi langsung _facepalm._ Daichi sudah berubah jadi patung. Percakapan dari dua manusia pembuat skandal terdengar jelas sampai keluar kamar mandi. Sebagai patner sekos, jelas Daichi merasa malu yang teramat sangat.

"… jadi, mereka beneran homo?" tanya Semi penuh tuntutan. "Sampe mandi bareng pula."

Daichi senyum pedih, buru-buru melipir dari depan kamar mandi. "Gue gak tahu dan gue gak kenal. Gak kenal." Jawabnya semacam rapalin mantra. Masuk ke pintu kos dan ngebanting benda tak berdosa itu sampai ngejeblak menutup.

Belum habis herannya Semi, patner ngekos barunya tiba-tiba keluar. Cowok dengan surai abu-abu, nepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum _fuwa-fuwa_. "Ada apa nih?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Biasa Sugawara, skandal baru." Jawab Semi lempeng. "Itu pasangan fenomenal yang gue ceritain kemarin, lagi mandi bareng di kamar mandi."

Sugawara Koushi─si abu manis-manis gula, ber-oh ria. "Tapi temennya yang lagi satu gak ikutan, kan?"

"Hah? Maksudnya Daichi?"

"Iya, yang itu."

"Ya enggaklah. Setidaknya dia normal." Semi mencibir. "Eh tunggu, dari mana lo tahu Daichi, coba? Bukannya gue belum ada cerita?"

Untuk jawabannya, Sugawara hanya nyengir penuh misteri.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Bang, es teh panas satu dong."

Dateng-dateng Daichi udah nyari perkara penuh kesengajaan. Efek stress ngadepin dua _anak asuhnya_ yang luar biasa membikin Daichi harus sering-sering beli kuota kesabaran.

"Bang, jangan plin-plan dong. Yang bener es teh atau teh panas?"

Mendengar suara asing, Daichi langsung menoleh kaget. "Eh bocah, lo siapa? Babu barunya bang Ukai? Atau korban tarik paksa gara-gara gak bisa bayar hutang?"

Si bocah langsung manyun. "Gak sopan! Aku keponakannya om Ukai, bang. Bukan babunya!"

"Oh, ponaan. Gak ada miripnya sih. Oh ya lupa, bang Ukai kan buceri─ _bule cet sendiri_." Daichi manggut-manggut sok paham. " _Betewe_ , pesen es teh panas dek─ _eh_ , nama lo siapa?"

"Kageyama Tobio, bang. Dan gak ada es teh panas!" Si bocah SMA langsung gemas.

"Udah Kageyama, mending kasih air putih aja. Kalau udah pesen itu, tandanya si Daichi udah gak mampu beli yang ada harganya." Dari pojok kanan warung tiba-tiba Ukai muncul sambil nyengir penuh dosa. Daichi makin empet, tapi gak bisa ngelak.

"Oh, air putih. Bilang dong bang, kalau mau gratisan."

"EH KAMPRET! GAK USAH FRONTAL LO!"

Kageyama udah ngacir duluan sebelum kena semprot si abang penggrepe barang gratisan.

"Daichi, jangan lupa bayar kos lo. Udah nunggak tiga bulan, nih." Ukai dengan sadisnya nyiramin alkohol, udah tahu baru aja ngebuka luka lama yang gak bisa Daichi umpetin dengan benar. Daichi makin _gegana_. Berasa minum _whisky_ padahal cuma air mineral.

Mabok, _bro_! Mabok hutang!

"Bang, jangan omongin bayar kos dulu. Gue lagi galau." Cuhatnya ngenes. Kepalanya dibiarin rebah ke atas meja, biar makin kerasa mabok beneran.

"Kenapa lagi coba? Tugas lo makin banyak? Atau ortu lo gak mau transferin duit lagi? OOC banget lo, sumpah! Ngeri gue."

Daichi langsung lempar _glare_. Ukai cuma nyengir watados.

"Bang, inget anak baru yang kemarin belanja ke sini waktu gue lagi curhat sama Asahi itu, gak?" Daichi pasang tampang serius. "Itu, yang rambutnya warna abu-abu."

"Oh, Sugawara?" tanya Ukai. "Kenapa sama dia? Jangan bilang lo mau nyari masalah sama anak baru? Mau tawuran? Mending jangan atau gue laporin lo ke Ushijima biar diciduk!"

"Anjir, jangan main fitnah kenapa, bang!? Gue cuma mau nanya, abang udah asal main tuduh sembarangan. Salah apa sih gue di mata kalian? Mewek nih gue, mewek!?"

Rupanya Daichi udah baper stadium bahaya, bung!

"Ya gue cuma jaga-jaga aja. Lo kan satu kos sama duet pasangan maut, siapa tahu udah ketularan mereka niat bikin skandal gede di kos ini kayak tadi pagi."

Tampang Daichi makin asem. "Skandal apaan, emang?"

"Yang mandi berdua itu. Lo gak tahu aja satu kos langsung gempar pas mereka keluar dari kamar mandi pake satu handuk doang. Kenma yang biasanya kalem sampai jejeritan paling keras, lho." Ukai ngegosip sampai tepuk jidat. "Lah itu kan pagi tadi, masa lo gak tahu, sih?"

"Gue tahu kalau satu kamar mandi berdua, dan gara-gara itu juga gue buru-buru cabut nyari WC umum. Jadi gak tahu berita selanjutnya." Jawab Daichi lelah. "Sumpah, gue nyesel mau satu kos sama mereka."

Ukai langsung ngakak, tapi buru-buru ditelen waktu nangkep tampang melas Daichi. " _Betewe_ soal Sugawara, emang mau nanya apaan?"

Mendengar topik utamanya kesebut, Daichi langsung setel mode serius. Berdehem beberapa kali, sebelum mepet ke arah Ukai. "Jadi bang, gue mau tahu lebih banyak soal Sugawara i─"

"UWAPAH? LO MAU NGEGEBET SUGAWARA? BERANI BAYAR MAS KAWIN BERAPA LO SAMA EMAK BAPAKNYA?!"

"Eh, brondong jagung! Diem dulu kenapa!?" Daichi langsung ngegas. "Dengerin selesai ngomong dong, bang! Jangan teriak-teriak kayak perawan mau dirape!"

Ukai pengen bales, tapi ditahan karena tahu salah juga.

"Jadi bang, lo tahu kan gue anak yang pengen banget punya pa─ _eh_ , temen yang banyak. Nah, Sugawara ini kayaknya tipe-tipe yang asyik banget buat diajak ngobrol. Gue pengen nyapa tapi bingung harus mulai darimana. Makanya gue mau tanya-tanya tentang dia, siapa tahu abang punya c _lue_ gitu?"

"Alah Daichi, pinter banget lo ngeles kayak bajaj! Bilang aja lo mau pdkt, kelar perkara!" cerca Ukai pedes. "Lagian kalau mau sapa ya sapa aja. Anaknya baik kok."

"Gue bukan homo ya, bang!" tukas Daichi denial. "Dan gue gak bakal perlu nanya gini kalau gue─"

"Bang! Nasi campur dua ya, yang satu buat Semi."

Kalimat Daichi terpotong oleh suara merdu dari belakang. Dia buru-buru noleh, terkesima sekali lagi dengan keindahan bak malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Senyumnya apalagi. Bikin Daichi langsung tervonis diabetes melistus!

"Eh nak Sugawara. Nasinya kayak yang biasa, ya?" Ukai senyum lebar. Sugawara termasuk anak kos favoritnya, selain Moniwa Kaname, Yaku Morisuke, Akaashi Keiji dan Semi. Favorit karena jarang nunggak bayar kos, tepatnya. Kalau Sugawara efek auranya yang bikin adem.

"Iya bang. Yang punya Semi juga biasa ya." Sugawara senyum sekali lagi.

Ukai buru-buru bangkit, nepuk pundak Daichi sambil senyum penuh godaan. "Tuh anaknya udah di sini. Sana ajak ngobrol. Kesempatan besar lho."

Daichi yang masih terbengong mandangin Sugawara langsung kaget sendiri. "Eh iya! Neng, eh mbak, eh adek, eh─hanjir!" Mukanya langsung berubah merah saking malu dengan latahnya barusan.

"Duh, jangan grogi gitu dong," Sugawara ketawa─ _yang sumpah manis banget kayak gula aren!_ "Kenalan dulu sini ya, biar gak grogi. Sugawara Koushi, boleh dipanggil Sugawara atau Suga aja." Dijabatnya tangan Daichi yang langsung lemas jiwa raga, sementara senyum itu membikin pikirannya ngelantur ke mana-mana.

Batin Daichi girang penuh kenistaan; _Neng, manis banget. Boleh abang ajak ke KUA gak?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dalam beberapa menit setelah perkenalan di antara dua adam itu, Daichi merasa sudah semakin dekat dengan sang gebetan tercinta. Faktanya Sugawara memang asyik diajak ngobrol, bahkan doi mau lebih lama lagi duduk di warung daripada meneruskan titah sang baginda ratu patner sekosan yang memintanya membelikan nasi campur.

(Di sini Daichi sempat kaget gara-gara baru tahu kos mereka sebelahan. Kenapa coba dia gak sadar? Tahu gitu bisa pendekatan lebih awal, dong? Tapi kenapa dia gak _ngeh_ kalau ada bidadari nyasar di sekitarnya? Pasti ketutupan aura nista si _homo tsundere_ , deh. Pasti itu. Gak salah lagi.}

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Dari kuliah yang diambil, keluhan pada dosen fakultas, IPK yang sukar naik, sampai gosip hangat seputar anak-anak kosan. Kebanyakan memang Sugawara yang aktif bicara. Mungkin dia memang tipe yang sukar kalem kalau diajak ngobrol.

Percakapan mereka gak melulu ngobrol ngalur ngidul. Terkadang Sugawara malah buka sesi konseling. Itu juga gara-gara Daichi yang gak sengaja buka aib gara-gara stress ngadepin dua sohib-tak-sohibnya yang selalu bikin ulah. Entah ulah terselubung atau ulah receh lainnya. Intinya Daichi pengen tobat, tapi malah selalu berakhir gagal. Mana gara-gara kejadian jimat kemarin dia makin tambah _gegana_.

Iyalah _gegana._ Efek sumpahan si duo _homo tsundere_ kemarin membikin dia berakhir jatuh cinta sama tetangga kosnya. Masih suka denial sih. Daichi kan masih _em_ _oh_ nyanyiin lagunya _Ra(i)n_ yang Pandangan Pertama. _Kurasa ku t'lah jadi humu, pada pandangan yang pertama~_ , gitu.

Pokoknya Daichi masih lurus! Tapi, menyesuaikan dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku.

"Omong-omong Daichi, sabtu ini ada acara, gak?"

Daichi langsung _surprise_. Roman-romannya gebetan mau ngajak kencan, nih.

─eh, kok gebetan? Temen maksudnya. Temen.

"Sabtu? Gak ada, sih. Kenapa?" Daichi pasang tampang sok _cool_. Biar gak malu-maluin lah depan ince─temen. Depan temen, maksudnya.

"Gak, sih. Mau minta bantuan pasangin lemari di kamar kos aja. Semi katanya mau keluar bareng temen sejurusan, jadi gak ada yang bisa diajak bantu. Lemarinya baru sampe sabtu sore nanti." Sugawara nyengir. "Mau, gak? Kalau gak, ya gak apa-apa, sih. Mungkin bisa minta tolong ke Bokuto atau Ku─"

Daichi buru-buru motong. "Eh, gak keberatan, kok. Nanti aku bantuin. Mereka bisanya cuma berantakin kamar aja."

Menurut bab pertama buku _Cara Mendapatkan Hati Sang Gebetan_ yang Daichi beli di toko klontong Koh Iwaizumi─ _rupanya Daichi belum kapok juga (red)_ , kalau mau deket sama gebetan, harus bisa gerak cepat. Contohnya ya kayak ini. Tapi ya, karena Daichi masih denial, itu dibelokan menjadi _Cara Mendapatkan Hati Teman Baru._ Padahal di sampulnya udah keketik dengan ukuran font segede gaban.

Ya sudah. Iyain ajalah buat yang masih denial. Mungkin nanti Daichi cepet dapet hidayah. Doakan saja.

Kemudian Sugawara kembali bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Ngg, beneran gak keberatan, kan?"

"Tenang, Suga. Ketuk aja pintu kos kalau nanti lemarinya udah dateng." Penuh keyakinan, Daichi tersenyum lebar. _Kayak kamu yang udah ketuk pintu hati aku_ ; lanjutnya **hanya** dalam hati.

Najir. Najis anjir.

"Hahaha, oke. Nanti aku kasih tahu ya, kalau udah dateng." Balas Sugawara, masih dengan senyum gula arennya. "Oh ya, aku balik ke kos dulu. Bisa gawat kalau Semi sampai ngamuk. Duluan ya, Daichi."

Si rambut abu-abu segera berdiri, nepuk punggung Daichi sekilas lalu pamitan dengan Ukai yang ngebales sekenanya dari dalam warung. Sementara Daichi masih menatap punggungnya dengan penuh harap, Sugawara sudah menghilang di balik tikungan.

Ah, obrolan yang terasa singkat.

Daichi kembali duduk sambil senyum-senyum. Tanpa tahu di belakangnya ada dua makhluk gosip yang cekikikan penuh hasrat.

"Wah, skandal mantab jiwa nih," Keduanya langsung bertos ria tanpa suara.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Menurut bab kedua buku _Cara Mendapatkan Hati Teman Baru_ (versi denial Daichi, red), tahap selanjutnya setelah gerak cepat adalah modus. Sering-seringlah melancarkan modus pada doi. Selain bisa menambah kedekatan, bisa juga bikin doi jadi peka.

Peribahasanya; sekali merengkuh dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Mantab jiwa, kan?

Daichi kemudian nyengir penuh makna.

"Dai, dari tadi lo nyengir mulu. Kerasukan setan apaan?" tanya Kuroo penasaran. Di sampingnya, yang lagi asyik ngisi TTS dengan kening berkerut-kerut, ikutan manggut menyetujui. Bokuto bahkan menambahkan, "Dari kemarin malem malah."

"… dosen lo gak ngasih tugas yang aneh-aneh, kan? Jangan masuk RSJ awal-awal, dong. Nanti yang ngurus kita berdua siapa?" protes Kuroo asal. Tapi begitu Daichi noleh dengan ekspresi horor, si kucing langsung menciut. Siap-siap dapet ceramahan panjang dari patner sekosnya yang paling 'normal'. Bahkan rela menyita TTS Bokuto supaya gak sendirian menanggung derita sakit telinga.

"Bro!" Bokuto niat protes, tapi mingkem lagi. Sadar hawa kelam dari Daichi, sepertinya.

"Kalian…" Keduanya meneguk ludah paksa, "… berisik!" Lalu diakhiri dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Udah. Gitu doang? Gak ada kalimat lanjutan?

Entah harus bersyukur atau perlu khawatir kalau Daichi beneran sakit jiwa. Gak biasanya dia cuma komentar dua kata doang. Biasanya juga bisa sepuluh dikali dua. Per paragraf. Bisa banget dijadiin narasi pembuka cerita pengalaman liburan.

"Daichi?"

"Gue pergi dulu. Mau ke toko Koh Iwaizumi," Daichi nyerobot sambil buru-buru berdiri. "Lo berdua gak mau nitip apa gitu?"

Satu alis Bokuto terangkat naik. "Mau ngapain lo ke sana, Dai? Nyari jimat lagi?"

"Ya enggaklah. Gue bukan keledai!" balas Daichi sewot. "Gue mau beli parfum. Kata Terushima di sana katanya wangi-wangi. Murah lagi."

"Percaya aja lo sama Terushima." Kuroo ikutan komen. "Udah tahu anaknya selengean begitu,"

"Gak mau ngaca?"

"Gue cipok juga lo, gagak madesu ( _masa depan suram)_!"

Daichi pasang tampang mau muntah, berikut dengan semprotan: _cium aja tuh, hombrengan lo!_ ; terus buru-buru angkat kaki dari kandang.

Bokuto dan Kuroo sendiri kemudian saling pandang. Tersenyum penuh arti sedetik kemudian, lalu buru-buru ngambil ponsel masing-masing dan menuju grup garis anak sekos.

* * *

 **.**

 **Justice4Neko: [Skandal VVIP!] Daichi lagi jatuh cinta, kawan-kawan!** (seen by 29)

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Masuk ke toko klontong Iwaizumi rupanya membawa dampak kebaperan bagi Daichi sendiri. Dibohongi pakai jimat kemarin agaknya membuat Daichi emo berkepanjangan. Tapi, demi modus berlangsung dengan lancar dan jaya, maksa diri juga masuk ke sana dan mantengin berbagai jenis parfum murah meriah.

"Koh, beli parfum dong. Yang baunya maskulin."

Iwaizumi melintir kumis palsunya. "Mau wangi sedap malam, melati, atau kamboja?"

"Koh, saya ini cowok!" Pengen banget rasanya masukin kecoak ke peci buletnya Iwaizumi. "Baunya yang maskulin, koh! Bukan yang horor gitu."

" _Yailah_ , bercanda doang. Santai, dong!" Jawab Iwaizumi lempeng. Dijulurkannya bermacam-macam jenis parfum cowok, yang kemudian Daichi periksa wangi dan 'keasliannya'. Jangan-jangan nanti dikasih air comberan dari kali terus dicampur meolteo pula. Kenapa? Biar wangi, lah.

Setelah memeriksa satu per satu dan meyakini tidak ada yang berbahan air comberan dicampur meolteo, Daichi manggut-manggut anteng sambil bercapcipcup dalam hati. Dia sih udah ada rasa-rasa sama wangi pinus segar, cuma ya waspada dulu sama harganya. Nanti harganya seratus ribu lagi. Habislah nyawa dompetnya.

"Koh, yang paling murah yang mana?" tanyanya, lengkap dengan senyum manis gerak aman.

Iwaizumi melirik sekenanya, nunjuk air kobokan di belakang. "Tuh, air comberan. Gratis deh, spesial buat kamu."

 _Hanying._ Daichi pasang senyum kecut.

"Koh, serius dong. Ini yang wangi pinus harganya berapa?"

"Oh yang itu. Harganya limabelas ribu, lah."

Daichi naikin satu alis. "Serius nih, beneran? Ini wanginya tahan lama, kan? Gak bikin alergi? Atau ayan? Atau muntah-muntah waktu nyiumin baunya?"

"Alah bawel banget sih jadi bocah!" Iwaizumi langsung geregetan.

Daichi pengen bales, tapi bahunya mendadak ada yang menepuk dari belakang. Begitu noleh, kembali senyuman itu membawanya terbang sampai lapisan langit ketujuh. Alah, lebay. "Eh, Suga?"

"Cieee Daichi beli parfum. Mau kencan, ya?" godanya. "Sama siapa, nih? Cantik gak orangnya?"

 _Speechless_ , Daichi pasang tampang _watashi rapopo_. Senyumnya bahkan berasa banget kayak habis minum air garam berliter-liter. Asin, bro. Niat pengen modusin, malah dikira mau kencan sama si doi. _Mbok ya dek Suga, aku tuh maunya kencan bareng kamu, lho_ ; keluhnya dalam hati.

"… Daichi?"

Daichi seketika sadar. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Enggak, deh." Sugawara nyengir. "Aku duluan ya, Daichi. Jangan lupa sabtu ini." Dia tersenyum lebar, mengedipkan satu mata sambil nunjuk parfum yang masih dipegang Daichi. "Yang itu wanginya aku suka. Kalau kamu pake kayaknya pas deh."

 _Speechless_ (2).

Entah sadar atau tidak, yang pasti Daichi gak tahu kalau keluhannya tadi itu gak cuma dalam hati. Iwaizumi yang jadi saksi bisu cuma bisa nyengir OOC, itupun juga tanpa sepengetahuan si pelanggan yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Heh, Daichi. Jadi beli parfumnya gak?" Ia kemudian bertanya, memilih menjadi kura-kura dalam perahu, pura-pura tidak tahu.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Nun dekat di sana, Bokuto dan Kuroo yang lagi asyik nonton TV di warungnya Ukai mendadak riuh begitu mendapat gosip hangat terbaru. Chatting dari Iwaizumi, sebagai mata-mata luar yang memberitahu informasi super level _oya oya_.

Isi chatnya tidak lebih tidak kurang seperti; _Inget bayaran gue habis ini, ya? Si Daichi memang naksir Sugawara. Tadi dia sendiri keceplosan di depan anaknya langsung._

"Che! Udah engkoh-engkoh mantab jiwa juga dia!"

Kuroo ngakak layaknya ibu tiri; Bokuto ngakaknya berguling-guling. Sementara dia membalas pesan dari Iwaizumi, diliriknya sang _patner in crime_ yang masih soak di sebelahnya. "Plis, bro! Jangan ayan di sini!" komentarnya pedes.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Ehem." Kuroo berdehem.

"Ehem." Bokuto ikutan berdehem.

Hari sabtu yang cerah menjadi hari penuh deheman di kamar kos para _homo tsundere_. Daichi yang awalnya masa bodoh, gemas juga karena dua cecurut itu malah terus berdehem-dehem ria. Memangnya lagi ada _challenge_ berdehem merdu tanggal ini?

"Kenapa sih kalian berdua?" komentar Daichi penasaran. "Lagi batuk atau lagi soak?"

"Gak, sih. Lagi gatel aja ini tenggorokan." Jawab Kuroo asal.

Bokuto senyum ambigay. "Bukannya lagi seneng gara-gara ada temen yang mau lepas status jomblo ya, bro? Bahkan sampe bela-belain beli parfum buat PDKT?"

"Oh ya?" Kuroo sok kaget. Kedua tangannya bahkan menutupi mulut agar lebih mendramatisir. "Kok gue gak tahu, sih? Siapa, siapa? Elo, _bro?_ "

"Ya enggaklah, _bro_! Gue kan masih ngincer Akaashi biar dinotis. Elo nggak, nih?"

"Ya ampun, Kenma aja masih cuekin gue, gimana mau jadian?"

" _Bro_ , plis lo jangan homo kebangetan, deh."

"Lah? Kan, lo yang mulai, _bro_?"

Telinga Daichi mendadak panas. Rasanya pengen iket mulut keduanya pake tali tambang. Mana mereka langsung ngakak penuh kesengajaan lagi. Ketahuan banget lagi niat ngebully siapa.

Daichi sebenernya pengen nabok. Cuma ya hari ini harus baik-baikin dulu. Nanti kalau kencan-gak-kencannya gagal gara-gara disumpahin lagi gimana? Yang rugi kan dirinya juga.

Sudah dibilang, kan? Daichi bukan keledai. Apalagi keledai homo. Perlu diingat untuk kesekian kalinya kalau dia masih denial─ _deg-degan nih, sampe lemes─maksa._ Tapi darimana coba mereka berdua dapet _joke jayus_ kayak gitu? Daichi lagi gak kena skandal, kan?

Merasa was-was, Daichi coba ngecek akun garisnya. Baru tadi siang bisa beli kuota setelah _off_ empat hari. Efek beli jimat di tokonya Iwaizumi, duit buat beli kuota habis tak bersisa. Ini juga dapet kiriman pas-pasan dari bundanya; ditambah dengan omelan khas emak-emak, juga nasib yang tak pernah mujur; jimatnya kalah gaib sama sumpahan temen sendiri.

 _Tunggu, kok rasanya ngenes banget, ya?_

Kala menunggu loading diiringi _backsound_ ngakak kejer dari dua teman erornya, Daichi nyaris lempar bantal kalau pintu kamar kos gak mendadak diketuk dari luar. Ketiganya langsung hening, saling tatap-tatapan sebelum sebuah suara memanggil nama Daichi dari balik pintu.

"Daichi, ada gak? Ini Sugawara."

Sebuah bantal langsung terbang menggampar muka Kuroo dan Bokuto dengan pelakunya yang berlari gesit menuju pintu.

"GAGAK MADESU KAMPRET!"

Ditambah racauan gahar dari kedua korban yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan.

Pintu kos terbuka, Daichi langsung senyum lima jari. "Eh, Suga. Lemarinya udah dateng?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bantu-membantu memasang lemari telah usai dilaksanakan. Daichi lempar cengiran lebar, ketahuan banget seneng waktu Sugawara ngucapin terima kasih sekalian bilang mau traktir bakso di warungnya Mbah Washijou. _Cie, kencan malam minggu._

"Beneran gak apa-apa, nih?" Daichi yang saat itu merasa gak enak hati (Sungguhan, kok), tersenyum kikuk sambil garuk-garuk kepala belakang. Tapi, senyuman dan keyakinan Sugawara berhasil meruntuhkan tembok berjudulkan 'Dilarang Minta Ditraktir Sama Inceran' miliknya. Pada akhirnya dia ngekor juga begitu Sugawara menyeretnya keluar kamar.

Sayang amat disayang, nasib baik memang tidak selalu berpihak pada Daichi. Di luar kos, dua _anak asuhnya_ udah mejeng sambil senyum-senyum ambigu. Ditangan Kuroo ada sebuah botol. Botol yang betul-betul mencurigakan. Apalagi ketika Daichi menyipit, kedua matanya kembali membola begitu sadar itu botol jenis apa.

Segera saja dia menjerit, "Woi, balikin parfum gue!" dengan wajah empet bin mampet. Kuroo sendiri malah ngakak antagonis sambil lempar-tangkep botol layaknya ngelempar kunci motor. Santai banget kayak itu botol gak bakal kepeleset dari tangan dia. Kalau nanti parfumnya tumpah gimana? Itu benda kan dibeli pakai uang juga, tolong!

"Gak pake parfum dulu nih, sebelum kencan?" goda Kuroo tengil. "Masa bau keringet pede banget gandeng calon pacar?"

"Sembarangan! Gue gak lagi mau kencan!" Daichi langsung ngegas, tapi mukanya udah semerah gagak rebus. "Balikin parfum gue!"

Bokuto yang sedari tadi udah ngakak buyar ikutan ngegodain, "Yaelah Dai, udah jadi homo aja gak mau ngaku. Satu kos juga udah tahu kok, kalau lo sebenernya naksir sama Sugawara." Cengirnya.

"Apaan nih? Pasti lo berdua kan, yang nyebar fitnah?!"

"Fitnah darimana kalau lo sendiri yang bilang terang-terangan depan doi?" balas Kuroo. "Kami juga ada saksi. Eksklusif. Terlibat langsung di TKP."

"Oh ya, kejadiannya di toko klontongnya koh Iwaizumi, ya." Imbuh Bokuto.

Daichi yang cepat tanggap langsung pasang tampang sangsi. "Oh ya? Saksinya koh Iwa, gitu? Percaya banget kalian sama aki-aki, begitu?"

"Kenapa enggak kalau kami punya saksi khusus lain selain dia?"

"SIAPA?"

"Asahi," Kuroo senyumnya puas banget begitu liat tampang pucet Daichi. "Bang Ukai. Terus yang terakhir, Sugawara sendiri. Iya, gak?"

 _KAM to the PRET_ ; Daichi rasanya pengen ngubur diri hidup-hidup. Kedua orang yang disebut jelas-jelas memang saksi paling bener; dan ingatkan Daichi untuk kebiri mereka secepatnya. Tapi Iwaizumi sama Sugawara? Kapan coba Daichi keceplosan ngomong? Dan tolong, ini Sugawara juga tahu─di sini Daichi mulai sadar bahwasannya dia tidak bisa denial lagi. Terima kasih untuk Bockro dan antek-anteknya.

"Gue gak─" Dan sebelum sempat ngeluarin sangkalan, kalimat Daichi udah keburu dipotong sama tawa pelan dari belakang. Itu Sugawara, dengan _background_ taburan bunga-bunga (di mata Daichi saja), juga cengiran manis yang bikin diabetes.

 _Demi Dewa Gula_ ; Daichi rasanya pengen nangis bahagia. Kapan lagi dia bisa ngeliat pemandangan super indah ini di pekarangan kosnya yang bobrok? Daichi semakin yakin kalau Sugawara itu bukan manusia beneran.

"Daichi, gak inget waktu ngomong pengennya kencan sama aku di tokonya koh Iwaizumi?" tanyanya heran. "Waktu itu kamu sendiri lho yang bilang. Waktu beli parfum."

"Eh?" Daichi bengong. "Itu bukannya dalem hati?"

Sugawara geleng-geleng. "Enggak. Kamu ngomongnya keras, kok."

JDERR!

Berasa ada kilat yang menyambar dengan dramatis. Daichi mematung syok. Bingung memilih opsi antara mengubur diri atau buru-buru pindah kos, universitas, dan balik ke kampung halaman menjadi si gembala sapi, yoli dey yoli yoli yoli dey.

Ini kenapa nasibnya tragis benar, coba?

"Tuh, saksi kunci udah ngomong!" Kuroo malah nambah-nambahin. Kelihatan banget dia seneng soalnya ada bahan ledekan. Memang sekali garong, bakal tetep garong! "Udah sana c _onfess._ Seneng kan, kalau diterima?"

"Iya nih, mumpung kami lagi pengen traktiran bakso di warungnya Mbah Washijou." Bokuto berbinar-binar. Walaupun kalimatnya jadi pertanyaan. Apa hubungannya coba?

Daichi empet, tapi gak bisa nyangkal juga. Pengen sih, tapi…

"Kalau Daichi gak mau, aku aja yang _confess_!" Sugawara main samber. "Daichi, aku suka kamu. Jadi pacarku, ya. Gitu, kan?"

Njir.

Kuroo _facepalm_. Bokuto _facepalm_. Jangkrik kemudian berkrik dengan garingnya.

Tolong, ini bukan sitkom, kan? Daichi _gegana_ lagi antara mau nangis atau loncat girang gara-gara ditembak.

Njir (2).

"… Daichi?"

Sadar akan panggilan dari gebetan tercinta, Daichi buru-buru nampar pipi sendiri. "Iya, Suga?"

"Jawabannya apa?"

─eh, Sugawara serius?

Daichi buru-buru berdehem. Siapa sih, yang gak _doki-doki_ ditembak begini? "Ngg, aku─"

"─mau banget!" Kuroo langsung nyamber, Daichi pasang tampang ibu tiri.

"Ehm, aku─"

"─juga suka sama kamu kok, Suga," Ini Bokuto, yang langsung kena sambit payung yang asalnya entah darimana.

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA DIEM GAK, SIH?" semprot Daichi. Kuroo udah duluan kabur, sambil narik sohibnya yang pingsan gara-gara kena lemparan payung sakral.

Kembali lagi pada DaiSuga. "Jadi, karena udah terlanjur─e _hem─,_ " Garuk-garuk kepala, terus senyum malu-malu mau. "Ya, aku ulangin aja, ya? Aku yang nembak, nih." Tarik nafas, hembusin perlahan. "Aku suka sama kamu, Suga. Mau jadi pacarku, gak?"

Daichi tahu ini gak romantis sama sekali. Tapi, begitu lihat Sugawara yang ngangguk sambil senyum lebar, entah kenapa rasanya mereka kayak ada di drama Korea.

"Aku mau, Daichi." Senyum lebar terpampang manis, disertai dengan kerlipan bintang yang entah muncul darimana. Daichi mungkin lagi mabok. Mabok akan pesona Sugawara. _Eak._

Gak mau kehilangan momen, Daichi baru pengen meluk tapi keburu dipotong sama celetukan-celetukan gaib. Bukan cuma satu, tapi banyak. BANYAK.

"Daichi, inget pajak ya!"

"PEJE, PEJE!"

"Ciee, official humu!"

"Duh ya, pasangan humu pertama, nih."

"Daichi, udah gue suruh mandi kembang tujuh rupa kenapa gak mau?"

"Bang Daichi, katanya Mbah Washijou, baksonya masih banyak, tuh!"

"Ini pasti gara-gara parfum gue."

"Bro, sumpahan kita ngena banget, ya?"

Ini sih namanya C. H. A. O. S. CHAOS.

Daichi kemudian noleh, dengan tampang suram dan pelototin anak sekos yang malah nontonin mereka sambil bercie-cie ria. "KALIAN SEMUA NGAPAIN DI SINI?"

"Nonton lah, bang Dai. Bang Kuroo nyuruh semua anak kos ke sini buat liat aksi kalian, sekalian minta peje di grup garis." Jawab Futakuchi enteng.

"Nih gue videoin. Mau nonton gak, Dai?" Terushima menawari dengan senyum satu juta volt.

"Hah? Kuroo?" Daichi masih setia dengan tampang suramnya. "Terus kenapa ini Mbah Ukai, Mbah Nekomata, Koh Iwaizumi, sama Mbah Washijou ikutan di sini? Bukan anak grup, kan?"

Yang disebut cuma senyum empat jari. "Kami juga diundang Kuroo, kok."

Semakin suramlah tampang protagonis kita. Niatnya pengen ngamuk, tapi keburu ditenangin Sugawara ditambah tuntutan anak sekos yang minta dikasih pajak jadian. Bahkan mereka mintanya udah kayak mau ngedemo presiden soal harga cabai yang mendadak naik.

Daichi lelah, Daichi setrong. Harus bilang apa dia ke bundanya kalau duit kiriman mendadak habis lagi? Digerondol tuyul sekosan?

Yang tabah ya, Daichi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai dengan kampretnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** Sekuel macam apa ini?! /krey/ Maafkan saya atas segala kejayusannya. Ini spesial DaiSuga, lho. Saya minta maaf karena hasilnya nganu, banget. Begini ya efek bikin humor gak langsung jadi? Mana jebol 4k lebih lagi. Ha. Ha. Ha. /seppuku/

Btw, bagi yang masih bersedia memberikan feed back, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Termasuk buat fik di jimat anti homo. Dan well, salam receh untuk kita semua! /dor!/

p.s: Ada omake, lho!

p.s.s : Pandangan Pertama (c) Ran; Gembala Sapi (c) Cindy Cenora.

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Miss Chocoffee**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake**

Ponsel milik Sugawara mendadak berdenting ketika bakso yang dirinya pesan sudah berada di depan mata. Ada sebuah chatting. Dari Semi.

[ **EitaSemi** : Lo pacaran sama Daichi? Gimana bisa? Sejak kapan lo naksir?]

Sugawara nyengir. Sahabatnya semasa SMA itu memang tipe yang gak gampang percaya. Apalagi dia memang belum pernah cerita sama sekali. Dan w _ell_ , dirinya jadi keinget waktu di mana pertama kali ngeliat Daichi sampai mendadak jadi 'suka'.

Pertemuannya gak ada sisi romantis sama sekali, sih. Bahkan, mungkin cuma dia yang sadar. Waktu itu Daichi malah kelihatan horor dengan tampang suram. Kegiatannya juga gak banget. Posisi lagi buang sampah. Iya, buang sampah. Gimana bisa suka, coba?

Tapi memang, kehebatan para bayi berpopok tidak bisa diremehkan. Panahnya sukses menghantam Sugawara, tepat ketika Daichi lagi ngomel sendiri dan (mungkin) nyumpah-nyumpah dalam bentuk bisikan pelan. Dia yang baru sampai di tempat kosnya cuma bisa terpesona. _Coba jelaskan, bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran berkuda putih nongol gitu aja di tempat kosnya?_

Dan sejak itulah, Sugawara jadi sering memperhatikan si 'pangeran'. Mulai dari perangnya dia di warung bang Ukai, sampai kejadian hari ini. Beruntung banget gak, disukain balik gitu?

Masih dengan senyum lebar, Sugawara buru-buru bales chatt dari patner sekosnya itu.

[ **SugaKoushi:** Iya. Ntar gue ceritain deh, makanya buruan pulang. Jangan pacaran mulu sama Tendou.]

[ **EitaSemi:** Gue gak bakal pacaran sama stalker, TOLONG!]

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **.**

 **[January 17, 2017]**


	2. TenSemi

Malang melintang menjadi anak kos selama empat semester, baru kali ini Semi Eita merasa perlu menelepon Ushijima Wakatoshi; selaku sepupunya yang bekerja di kepolisian, perkara perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari salah satu teman sekosnya yang sungguh eksentrik.

Namanya Tendou Satori. Dan Semi biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan; Si Ayam Stalker MZM.

* * *

 **.**

 **Skandal VVIP** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

* * *

"Semi-Semi, jalan ke kampus bareng yuk?"

"Ogah."

"Semi-Semi, sarapan bareng yuk?"

"Najis."

"Semi-Semi, bikin tugas bareng yuk?"

"Sori, kalau lagi nugas gue gak bisa diganggu. Apa lagi sama elo!"

"Semi-Semi─"

"Sekali ogah ya ogah, Ayam Stalker!"

Tendou terpuruk di sudut kosan, meratapi nasibnya yang berakhir dengan begitu mengenaskan. Sebenernya gak ngenes-ngenes amat, sih. Toh, tiap hari kena tolakan bikin berasa jadi kayak sarapan empat sehat lima sempurna. Yang kelimanya sih, liat tampang biutipulnya gebetan tersayang. Asoy!

Tetapi, ada kalanya juga Tendou berasa salty tiap kena tolakan mentah-mentah Semi-Semi tersayang. Kayak mau minum air mineral terus gak sengaja ketumpahan garem 2 kilo. Asinnya gak nahan. Asli, berasa minum dari sumber air terpecaya: Laut mati!

Kengenesan Tendou tidak hanya sampai di situ saja, kawan-kawan. Dia sendiri sudah menghak patenkan julukan 'Si Ayam Stalker MZM' semenjak hatinya ia dedikasikan penuh pada sang pujaan hati.

Dan mari kita sedikit bernostlagia tentang pertemuan pertama mereka. Yang sebenernya agak (terlalu) najis juga kalau diingat-ingat.

Siapa coba yang mau inget-inget _worst experience_ dengan teman satu kos yang kedapatan doyan maling kolor? Mana itu kolor kesayangan si korban pula. Kolor berwarna _pink metallic_ (sangat disarankan untuk tidak bertanya kenapa warnanya seperti itu kepada pemiliknya) yang terlihat paling mencolok di antara warna kolor-kolor yang lain. Dan jelas, kolor nista itulah yang melambai-lambai ganjen terkena elusan angin dan menarik perhatian si pelaku utama.

Kala itu Tendou mendadak tobat. Setelah digebukin sampe nyaris ayan dengan pemiliknya yang tak lain adalah Semi Eita, calon─korban─gebetan tersayang, besoknya otaknya yang sudah korslet menjadi semakin korslet. Mendadak jadi jatuh cinta setengah mati pada sang bidadari pemilik kolor ternista sekosan.

(Dan sudah pasti, kisah cintanya setelah kejadian itu selalu berakhir dengan kengenesan berlevel mabok air mineral dari sumber air laut mati).

Oke, kembali lagi ke masa kini.

Sang arjuna pencari cinta kita di episode kali ini memang memiliki mental sekuat beton (Tendou gak mau dibilang sekuat baja. Katanya udah terlalu mainstream. Ewh). Tolakan demi tolakan ia terima dengan lapang dada. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah berjalan sampai ke semester empat. Bahkan temannya yang selalu terkena musibah efek satu kos dengan duo _homo_ _tsundere_ (dan sekarang dia lah yang mendapatkan predikat sebagai _official homo pertama_ ) merayakan hari jadi ke lima bulan, Tendou masih bertahan dengan status stalker MZMnya.

Rasanya pengen nyirnyir. Tapi Tendou mah apa atuh? Apa-apa ditolak mulu. Apa-apa dicuekin mulu. _Syakit hati abang, dek!_

Curhat dengan Bokuto dan Kuroo, selaku kawan karib yang tak akan pernah berkhianat hingga bumi jadi gepeng, juga gak bikin kemajuan sama sekali. Adanya Tendou diajakin mabok air mineral di warung bang Ukai. Bedanya kalau sama mereka gak perlu jadi masokis pake garem dua kilo. Cukup sepuluh botol besar dibayar ngutang dan maboklah mereka bertiga sampai pagi. Kadang Daichi juga suka ikutan kalau lagi stress sama tugas.

Bahkan posisi sebagai teman satu jurusan juga gak menghasilkan apa-apa. Tiap di kelas Tendou juga suka dicuekin. Apa-apa Semi mainnya sama si kembar Miya yang tiap hari doyannya nongkrong di EmCiDi mulu. Dalihnya sih mau internetan gratis (pesennya cuma es krim oleyo, _betewe_. Dan duduk di sananya malah berjam-jam). Tapi Tendou curiga Semi ngetrisom sama mereka berdua. _Syakit hati abang, dek!(2)_.

Tapi apalah. Memang Tendou tak bisa pungkiri bahwasannya dia hanya dianggap butiran debu di mata sang gebetan tersayang. Mau jalan juga harus pake alasan _hangout_ bareng satu jurusan dulu. Rasanya dia pengen tukar tempat dengan si kembar Miya.

Eh tapi….

"… gimana kalau elo jampi-jampi si Semi, deh?"

Kuroo tiba-tiba nyeletuk di sesi mabok bareng mereka. Daichi yang ikut serta langsung nabok si poni emo sampai si kucing menggelepar di atas lantai. Bokuto sendiri langsung ngakak. Sungguh kawan yang sejati.

"Lo gila apa, Kur? Itu namanya gak gentleman!" balas Tendou sok iya. "Masa iya gue jampi-jampi neng Semi tersayang? Gue maunya dia jatuh hati secara alami, _bro_!"

"Yang jadi masalahnya itu, si Semi emang mau jatuh cinta secara alami sama elo?" tanya Daichi. Sungguh _straight to the kokoro_. "Bukannya dia yang paling aktif ngedemo bang Ushi supaya masukin lo ke sel tahanan?"

"Anjir lo gak usah jujur begitu, kenapa?" semprot Tendou asem. "Ini cuma belum waktunya, Dai. Ntar gue pasti bakal seindah kisah lo sama Sugawara."

Senyuman Tendou merekah bak berada di musim semi. Menyebabkan serangan mental terhadap duo homo yang tengah meratapi nasib ngenesnya satu sama lain.

"Sok iya aja lo!" Itu Kuroo, setelah tersadar dari semaputnya.

"Disenyumin Semi aja gak pernah!" Yang ini Bokuto. Lidahnya kayaknya habis makan cabe duapuluh kilo. Pedas benar.

"Ah siyal lo berdua!" Tendou kembali pasang tampang asem. "Eh tapi,"

"Eh tapi apaan?"

Tendou mesem-mesem nganu. "Kalau semisal iya gue pengen jampi-jampi Semi, dukun mana yang kalian saranin?"

Njir!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Semi Eita pernah bersabda: _Jikalau mata melihat keberadaan Tendou Satori dalam radius jarak tiga meter, segeralah kabur selicin ular!_

Sabdanya itu tidak main-main. Selalu dilakukan walau selebihnya selalu berakhir dengan gagal total. Karena rupanya, sang lawan sendiri punya sabda yang tak kalah cetarnya. Yaitu; _Jikalau mata melihat keberadaan Semi Eita dalam radius jarak lima meter, segeralah menghampiri segesit cheetah!_

Sungguh kampret tapi super!

Setiap hari dirinya lelah menolak segala ajakan si ayam mesum. Lagaknya seperti seorang stalker pro pula; muncul di mana-mana. Bahkan ketika dirinya numpang wifi di EmCiDi, si rambut merah membara terlihat bersembunyi di balik pohon. Sungguh manusia kepala batu.

"Sem, pacar lo nungguin tuh. Ajak masuk aja, sekalian nongkrong rame-rame di sini."

Itu kalimat tetap dari si duo Miya yang dengan usilnya ngerjain Semi setiap mereka janjian nongkrong berburu wifi. Atsumu bahkan pernah nyaris keluar buat narik Tendou masuk, tapi Semi buru-buru nendang tulang keringnya dengan alasan: "Gue gak mau direcokin sama dia kalau lagi nugas!"

Dan alhasil, si kembar langsung mingkem kecuali beneran niat kena amuk si cowok doyan PMS.

"Tapi ya, gue heran sama lo, Sem. Kalau lo suka, bilang aja kali sama Tendou. Kasihan dia ngejar-ngejar lo terus dua tahun ini. Gak capek apa ngegantuingin orang kayak gitu?" tanya Sugawara, temen sekamar kosnya, suatu ketika.

"Kapan gue bilang gue naksir si stalker?" balas Semi empet. "Otak lo kebanyakan disumpelin bakso ya waktu jalan bareng Daichi?"

"Yaudah sih gak usah ngefitnah bareng-bareng," cengir Sugawara sok polos.

"O aja ya kan."

"Lagi PMS?"

"GAK!"

Dan mereka berdua berakhir dengan tanding paling cepet selesai nyuci baju sekaligus jemurnya.

"Semangat banget bang nyucinya," Terushima yang kebetulan lewat langsung ngambil video tanpa izin. Ketawa ngakak sementara tampang Semi makin asem. "Ini nih contoh calon uke yang bisa dijadiin panutan. Semangat terus ya, bang!"

"Diem, lo! Hapusin videonya. Jangan lo jual secara illegal kayak kemarin!"

"Emang kenapa? Daichi sama bang Tendou kayaknya bakal mau bayar mahal, nih."

"Gue bakar semua video koleksi lo kalau sampe video gue jatoh ke tangan si mesum!"

Terushima langsung manyun. "Iye deh, bang. Jangan galak-galak, coba. Tuh, bang Sugawara anteng-anteng aja."

"Gue sama dia beda spesies,"

"Asem lo!" Sugawara langsung lempar botol sabun.

"Eh tapi bang Sem, kita satu kosan pada nungguin banget lo sama bang Tendou jadi _canon_." Kata Terushima, mendadak serius. "Kapan coba lo jujur sama perasaan sendiri? Naksir bang Tendou juga, kan? Luluh juga, kan? Gue tahu, lho! Gue kan peramal!"

Dan Semi tumben-tumbenannya gak ngebantah. Malah lanjut nyuci tanpa peduliin omongan Terushima sama sekali. Entah karena males ngebales atau gimana. Sugawara sama Terushima yang lempar-lemparan kode sampai bingung sendiri.

"… bang, lo seriusan naksir?"

Semi langsung pasang senyum manis. "Teru, lo pengen banget ngerasain gimana rasanya dicekokin sianida?"

"Anjir, monsternya kumat!"

"KAMPRET LO!"

Semi udah siap ngangkat ember berisi air bekas cucian, tapi Terushima udah keburu kabur masuk ke dalam kosan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Rasanya Tendou pengen banget nyekek leher kedua sohibnya itu. Yang entah kerasukan setan apa sampe dengan entengnya ngerekomendasiin dukun tipe begini buat masalah cintanya yang gak kunjung dapet balesan yang positif. Sebuah cengiran bahkan terpaksa diulas, sebelumnya bengong dulu pas tahu dukunnya siapa.

Ini sih banci depan kampus. Bang Oikawa!

"Ey dik Tendou! Eyke sudah menduga yey akan ke sini. Yey mau santet siapa? Segala penyakit bisa eyke kirimkan dengan cepat dan selamat sampai tujuan!"

 _Gue kirim santet ke elo bisa gak, bang?_ Tendou senyum-senyum mesem antara pengen nangis atau ketawa penuh duka cita.

"Ja-jadi gini bang, eyke ma─"

"Yey gak usah ikutin cara eyke ngomong! Gak cucok tau buat yey!"

 _Eh buset, sensian dia!_

Sekali lagi Tendou cuma bisa tabah. Ngadepin segala yang sensian memang butuh kuota kesabaran yang gak sedikit. Apa lagi yang tipe nyolot kayak gini. Tendou akhirnya paham kenapa Iwaizumi selalu emosi lahir batin kalau udah berhadapan sama banci kaleng berkedok dukun santet jenis begini.

"… jadi gini bang, eh mbah, eh─"

"Panggil aja eyke Kangmas."

Tendou langsung nyemprot. "JIJIK BANGET, EWH!" Dan seketika itu pula langsung keritingin bibir waktu dapet pelototan Oikawa.

"Sial, capek gue ngomong kayak gitu. Udah panggil gue bang dukun aja, gakpapa." Oikawa langsung balik normal. "Lo ada keperluan apa kemari? Langsung ngomong aja, inget durasi."

Pengen banget rasanya Tendou ngomong jujur kalau dia ogah juga ada di sini. Eh tapi bahaya juga kalau langsung ditendang keluar sebelum nyelesaiin tujuan utamanya. Kan niatnya ke sini mau bikin Semi klepek-klepek. Kalau gagal, mau ke mana lagi dia? Ke toko klontongnya Iwaizumi? Yang ada dia kena tipu juga kayak Daichi.

Ogah banget, ew.

Eh tapi, sama Oikawa emangnya manjur?

"Jadi gini bang, saya itu punya gebetan." Setelah pergulatan batin selama lima detik, akhirnya Tendou milih cerita juga. Dipasangnya tampang sok serius, sementara Oikawa manggut-manggut antara paham atau enggak. "Nah, saya udah capek banget nih ngejar tanpa kepastian. Jadi, saya minta jimat gitu supaya gebetan saya ini klepek-klepek sama saya."

"Oooh, minta jimat, toh." Senyum Oikawa merekah. "Buat bikin gebetannya klepek-klepek?" Senyum makin lebar. "Tau Iwachan, kan? Yang punya toko klontong deket kosan?"

Tendou ngangguk. "Tau, bang."

"Nah kalau udah tau, mending lo pulang sekarang."

"Lho, kenapa bang? Kan abang belum ngasih jimatnya."

Seketika itu pula Oikawa langsung ngamuk. "YEY ITU YA! UDAH TAU EYKE GAK BISA DAPETIN IWACHAN WALOPUN UDAH KERJA JADI DUKUN! YEY PIKIR EYKE JADI DUKUN BUAT APA, HAH? BUAT PELET IWACHAN SUPAYA KLEPEK-KLEPEK JUGA SAMA EYKE! TAPI EYKE SELALU GAGAL! EYKE KESEL! DAN YEY BIKIN EYKE TAMBAH KESEL! MENDING YEY KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU EYKE SANTET JADI KODOK! YEY PAHAM? KELUAR!"

Tendou langsung pucet. Pas pula kena hujan lokal tepat di muka. Buru-buru dia berdiri, kabur sebelum Oikawa masuk level maks dan beneran santet dia jadi kodok. "O-oke, bang! AMPUN!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Jadi gimana, _bro_? Sukses gak?"

Dateng-dateng udah disambut mesra aja sama duo sohib kampret. Tendou mesem, pengennya mabok air mineral laut mati, tapi keburu empet sama dua penghuni warung.

"Gatot gue. Dukunnya malah baper gegara gak berhasil bikin klepek-klepek gebetannya. Lo berdua pada kebangetan ya ngumpanin gue ke bang Oikawa. Syukur keperjakaan gue terselamatkan."

Kuroo ngakak. "Alah, lo masih mending. Si kembar Miya malah nyaris patah tulang gegara pengen nyantet Kageyama, eh si bang Oikawa ternyata ada nananini juga sama itu bocah SMA."

"Asem itu banci, semuanya aja diembat. Koh Iwa, bang Ushi, sekarang Kageyama. Bentar lagi siapa targetnya? Elo, Kur?" Tendou nyengir sadis. "Kalau iya, gue bantuin dia banget ya."

Kuroo langsung emo. "Sialan lo!"

"Kalau sampe bang Oikawa nargetin Kuroo, dia harus berhadapan dulu sama gue!" Bokuto yang awalnya asyik mantengin HP mendadak nimbrung. "Gak bakal ada yang bisa ngambil Kuroo dari tangan gue!"

Tiba-tiba aja dunia mendadak berubah jadi pink. Ada taburan bunga-bunga di sekeliling, juga cahaya menyilaukan di antara _homo tsundere_. Layaknya _shoujo-manga_ , mereka saling tatap. Bikin geli yang nonton sebenernya. Dan Tendou yang sekarang jadi korban.

" _Bro_!"

" _Bro_!"

" _Love you bro_!"

" _Not love you too, bro_! Gue begini soalnya lo masih ada hutang sama gue!"

Kalau di film-film, biasanya bakal kedengeran suara kaset rusak. Kuroo langsung emo, negak air mineral sambil meratap di sudut warung. Berkali-kali kedengaran kalimat ' _watashi rapopo_ ', tapi dua sohib-tak-sohibnya malah cuek bebek.

Tendou rebahin kepala ke atas meja. "Ah, andai aja Semi-Semi mampir ke warung sekarang yaaa,"

"Ada urusan apa sama gue?"

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Tendou bangkit dari keterpurukan cuma untuk memandang sang dewi Bulan. "Semi-Semi~" Terus nemplok dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jauh-jauh lo! Apaan sih!"

"Semi-Semi, kangeeennn~"

"Najis. Di kelas pagi tadi juga udah ketemu."

"Tapi di kelas kan dicuekin~"

"Bodo amat." Dengan sadisnya Semi nginjek kaki Tendou, buru-buru masuk ke warung buat pesen makanan. "Bang, nasi bungkusnya dua ya. Satu buat Sugawara."

Ukai yang lagi asyik nyinden nyaris jatoh dari kursi gegara teriakan fales Tendou. "Eh, nak Semi. Diapain lagi tuh Tendounya?"

"Habis dibedah perutnya buat diambil ginjalnya," Semi ngejawab males. "Udah bang, buruan. Nanti dia keburu normal lagi."

Pengennya Ukai ngakak, tapi buru-buru ditahan terus teriak-teriak manggil Kageyama. "Kageyama, ada yang mesen nasi nih! Urusin dulu coba jangan bikin surat cinta mulu!"

"Eh buset si om, gak tahu privasi apa!" Kageyama nyaut sambil nyembulin kepala ke dalem warung. "Urusin sendiri sono, om! Lagi sibuk nih, nonton _Doraemon The Movie_!"

"Jadi ponakan sekarang berani ngelawan, ya? Mau gue bilangin ke ortu lo, nih? Gue gak nanggung kalau semisal lo bikin banjir sekosan ya!"

"Lagian si om ngeselin. Udah ah, mau balik nonton." Dan Kageyama buru-buru balik kanan bubar jalan ke tempat asal.

Di tempat kini hanya tersisa Ukai yang manyun, Semi yang bengong, dan Tendou yang masih ngeringis menatap kaki tercintanya bersama _duo homo_ yang gak ada untungnya di situ. Sebelum kisah ini berubah menjadi drama sabun, Semi buru-buru ambil kertas nasinya. Nyodorin ke si empunya warung, meminta notis akan pesenannya yang teramat urgent.

(Dia gak mau kalau ntar berujung kena maag. Dari pagi belum sempet sarapan. UTS sudah menyiksa di depan mata, soalnya).

"Bang, buruan! Ntar ada monster ngamuk!"

"Iye ah, sabar!"

Berbekal tampang manyun minta dimanja sama dosen ikal ber _megane_ tetangga sebelah, Ukai buru-buru ambil alih pesanan Semi. Gak mau juga dong, anak kos kesayangan dia mendadak ngambek terus mogok bayar uang kos. Bisa berabe nanti kalau akhir bulan gagal ngajak pak Takeda jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang lihat burung gagak lagi lovey dovey di kandangnya. Ukai butuh dipeluk-peluk manja _uke_ tersayang juga _keleus_!

"Nih nasinya, nak Semi." Baru aja mau nyodorin tas plastiknya, Ukai langsung disuguhi pemandangan tidak biasa. Karena bagaimana bisa biasa jikalau yang mempraktikan itu mahasiswa yang tadi misuh gak dilayanin sama dia gegara mau kabur dari bocah semprul tukang ngutang di depan sana?

Kayaknya skandal yang diumbar Terushima beneran deh. Si Semi emang sebenernya ada rasa sama si merah membara. Buktinya itu lirik-lirik tampang bersalah gitu ke doi yang lagi merenung di depan sana.

Ukai senyum mesem. "Kalau mau minta maaf, sana buruan." Disodorin dua bungkus nasi tepat ke depan muka Semi sampai si doi kaget sendiri. "Nanti kalau telat, nyesel lho!"

"Ih, siapa yang mau minta maaf, bang?" bales Semi. Panik sendiri waktu digodain. "Ogah deh. Nih bang uangnya, balik dulu ke kosan."

Makin mesem lah tampang Ukai. Tetep merhatiin dua anak kosnya yang tengah jatuh cinta namun yang satunya kelewat _tsundere_. Tendou nyoba manggil lagi, lempar _kiss bye_ tapi dibales dengan cibiran najis. Makin patah hati lah si merah dan buru-buru dipukpukin sama duo sohibnya.

Sebagai bapak kos yang sayang sama anak-anaknya walau keseringan bikin sakit kepala, Ukai deketin geng humu di depan sana buat sebarin fakta yang mantab jiwa! Siapa tahu bakal ada musim semi kedua sebentar lagi? Iya, kan?

"Eh, Tendou!"

Tendou noleh dramatis. Tampangnya udah sekecut mangga curian yang belum mateng. Bibirnya udah keriting febeles, nahan tangisan jomblo ngenes yang ditolak gebetan buat yang kesejuta kalinya.

"Apaan bang? Kalau mau ngeledek, besok aja. Gak lihat gue lagi galau, nih?"

Ukai langsung manyun. "Gak elo, gak Daichi, tiap galau mampir ke warung gue mulu. Lama-lama habis persediaan air mineral gue gegara kalian maboknya gak banget. Gak kembung tuh perut?"

Kali ini yang terpelatuk ternyata si duo homo. "Bang, orang galau gak usah makin dihina, bang! Mau gue sumpahin pak Takeda mendadak dapet tawaran S3 di Amerika?" Kuroo balesnya gak woles.

Karena tahu track record sumpahan Kuroo gak main-main (ditilik dari episode di Jimat Anti Homo kemarin), Ukai langsung minta damai. "Yaelah, jangan gitu dong. Gue ke sini sebenernya Cuma mau ngasih info ke Tendou doang."

"Info apaan, bang?"

"Info tentang si Semi. Fresh, baru keluar dari oven."

Tendou langsung bereaksi. "HAH? APAAN BANG?"

"Anjir, ya biasa aja dong!" Ukai nyaris gagal jantung. "Gini, ini skandal yang luar biasa ya. VVIP lah. Gue yakin lo pasti bakal nangis bahagia setelah ini."

"Emang apaan sih, bang?" Bokuto ikutan kepo.

Ukai ketawa jahanam, ngebisikin ke trio humu wannabe dengan nada dramatis. "Semi itu…."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Semi lagi asyik selonjoran di depan kipas angin sambil baca novel. Ngerut-ngerut kening pas tahu tema novel hasil rampasannya dari Sugawara. Serius, berasa menohok di _kokoro_ yang paling dalam!

"Lo percaya sama _Love-Hate Relationship_? Kok klise gini, sih?" komentar Semi. "Masa ada orang yang dari benci terus mendadak suka?"

Sugawara yang awalnya asyik chattingan sama Daichi langsung noleh. "Memang kenapa? Gue percaya lah, orang kejadiannya di depan mata gue sendiri."

"Siapa? Gue sama Tendou, gitu?" Semi langsung nyolot. "GUE GAK SUKA DIA. TITIK."

Sugawara langsung ngakak. "Selow dong, Semi. Emang kapan gue bilang kalau itu elo sama Tendou? Ngerasa ya? Diem-diem balik suka juga? Cie, _tsun-tsun_ nih ye."

"APAAN SIH? Enggak sama sekali! Jangan fitnah, coba."

Makin ngakak lah Sugawara. Chattingnya dengan Daichi sampai dicuekin, malah gebuk kasur gara-gara gak tahan lihat muka merah rekan sekosnya. "Hati-hati lho kalau mau denial. Nanti kayak Daichi lagi."

Novel tak bersalah seketika melayang. Beruntung Sugawara tipikal orang sigap. Lemparan buku langsung diselamatkan. Yah, untung-untung dia malah gak ngetoss sekalian. Maklum, penyakit kebiasaan lama belum bisa hilang sama sekali. Dia kan _setter_ tim voli waktu SMA.

"Jangan bikin gue bongkar semua aib lo, deh. Semua udah tertulis. Terbukti."

"Memangnya buktinya apaan?"

Sugawara langsung pasang mode siap jawab kuis. "Di bagian belakang buku, yang ada coret-coret gak jelasnya. Itu nama siapa, hayo? Coklat pas Valentine kemarin, pas malemnya lo kasih ke gue, buat siapa, hayo? Gue liat loh, ada notes lo di tempat sampah. Ada tulisan buat Tendounya. Terus sekarang marah-marah dan nuduh gue bakal bilang elo lagi ngejalanin _Love-Hate Relationship_. Gak salah, tuh?"

Semi mendadak s _peechless_ , Sugawara senyum jumawa. Rasanya kayak habis dipergokin maling balik kolornya si ayam. Mukanya Semi bahkan udah semerah kepiting yang baru habis direbus.

(Demi apapun kenapa dia gak bisa nyembunyiin fakta kalau Tendou nyatanya udah berhasil bikin dia blushing diem-diem? Kalau gak salah dari setengah bulan yang lalu. Gegara si rambut ayam getol banget deketin dia sampe bikin hatinya luluh. Asek!).

"Elo itu ya, stalker juga?!"

"Ya enggaklah. Mending deh gue stalkerin Daichi daripada stalkerin elo. Gak ada untungnya buat gue. Lagian barang bukti ditaruhnya sembarangan amat." Cibir Sugawara. Puas banget rasanya. "Serius nih, masih mau denial depan gue?"

Semi bungkam. Ogah mengklarifikasi, gak berani juga buat nyangkal. Bego di dia juga sih. Udah tahu Sugawara usilnya kelewatan.

"Sebagai temen dari zaman lo masih alay, gue saranin mending lo jujur deh sama perasaan lo. Sama-sama seneng, kan? Biar kayak gue gitu, berasa lagi musim semi tiap hari."

Mata Semi langsung mendelik horor. "Gue gak niat jadian ya. Ntar disuruh bayar upeti ke anak-anak sekosan!"

"Oh, jadi masalahnya gak mau bayar pajak?" Alis Sugawara langsung naik-turun menggoda. "Gampang. Gak usah sesumbar kalau udah jadian kalau gitu."

Dan Semi Cuma bisa nepuk jidat. Salah jawab, kayaknya.

"Tapi ya Sem, saran gue mending lo ngomong sama Tendou deh. Kasihan tuh anak udah ngejar-ngejar lo dari zaman jadi Maba. Gak kasihan lihat dia yang ngenesnya udah semacam tetangga sebelah? Kapan lagi coba lo dikejar-kejar terus kayak gini." Sugawara mendadak nge- _golden ways_. "Ya sebagai temen lo, gue cuma sebatas saran nih ya. Mau lo lakuin atau enggak, ya terserah elo. Cuma kalau nanti Tendounya keburu digebet cewek cantik, jangan mewek depan gue gegara cemburu buta, oke?"

Semi cuma mingkem. Gak bales apa-apa selain mendadak minggat dari dalam kosan.

"Lah, dia kenapa?" Sugawara cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Terpekur di sudut kos, Tendou masih dalam mode kagetnya. Dapet informasi dari bang Ukai emang bikin dia syok sendiri. Masa iya Semi tadi lirik-lirik dia dengan tampang bersalah? Yang bener aja? Itu kan gak Semi banget!

Gegara mode kagetnya pula dia sampe beli dua botol air mineral gede. Kali ini gak pake tambahan garem. Jelas gegara _kokoro_ nya lagi gak di mode kena _salty_ gebetan tersayang. Walau sebelum dapet info, kena garem dulu sih. Lama-lama dia bakal sehat banget nih gegara keseringan minum air mineral.

Belum habis minum seperempat botol, mendadak pintu kosnya digedor dengan tidak berperikepintuan. Ogah banget kayaknya jalan ke pintu depan, mending lanjut ke dalam imajinasinya di sudut kosan. Memangnya siapa yang rese gedor-gedor pintu siang-siang gini, sih? Gak tahu jam tidur apa?

"Woy, Tendou! Di dalem gak?"

Wut! Roman-romannya, Tendou kenal banget sama jenis suara ini. Tanpa babibu langsung loncat dari tempat asal, buru-buru keluar dan terserang cengo waktu liat siapa tamunya di siang bolong.

"Semi-Semi?"

Si tamu majuin bibir. "Geser. Mau masuk."

"Hah?"

"Geser. Gue mau masuk!" Ulangnya lagi. Tapi kali ini pake ngedorong si empunya kamar dan nyelonong masuk begitu saja. "Woy, stalker. Mau sampe kapan jadi patung selamat datang di sana? Buruan masuk!"

Seketika tersadarlah si pemilik julukan stalker di depan sana. Buru-buru nutup pintu terus ikutan duduk di depan si tamu.

Ini… bukan mimpi, kan?

"Iya elo lagi gak mimpi, dan iya ini gue beneran ada di kos lo pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup gue. Jadi stalker, gak usah natap gue dengan pandangan cengo gitu atau gue beneran keluar lagi dari sini."

Tendou seketika sadar lagi. Sekali lagi pengen mastiin kalau yang di depannya itu Semi Eita yang asli. Bukan fatamorgana apa lagi jin yang niat usilin dia. Tanpa permisi langsung julurin tangan, cubit-cubit pipi doi sampe ngamuk sendiri.

"Apaan sih? Gue pulang nih!" protes Semi emosi.

Oh, ternyata emang asli.

"Maaf-maaf. Jangan pulang dong." Tendou langsung pasang tampang melas. "Ini pertama kalinya Semi-Semi mau mampir ke sini. Ya siapa sih yang gak kaget?"

 _Sebenernya gue pengen banget sekarang lompat buat peluk elo, sayangku!_

"Gak usah lebay. Gue ke sini Cuma pengen ngomong penting sama lo."

"Mau ngomong apa?"

Rasanya Tendou gak bisa lebih _doki-doki_ daripada ini. Duduk berduaan doang di dalam kosnya bersama sang gebetan tercinta, yang sejak awal perkiraan kesampaiannya bakalan 0,5 persen dan sekarang beneran terjadi. _By the way_ , Tendou boleh ngiklanin kopi hari baik, gak?

Belum lagi si doi yang juga keliatan _nervous_ banget. Tapi karena _tsundere_ , tetep aja akting sok keren semacam gak ngerasain kalau lagi gugup kebangetan.

"Jadi gini, gue mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin-kemarin. Apapun yang bikin elo jadi kesel sama gue, gue yang cuekin elo, juga soal di warungnya bang Ukai tadi. Kaki lo gakpapa, kan?"

Ini seriusan? Rasanya Tendou beneran pengen nangis bahagia. Ternyata Semi beneran khawatir. Sampe-sampe bela-belain dateng ke sini Cuma buat mau minta maaf. Tisu, mana tisu?

"Kaki gue… gakpapa, kok." Bahkan pas ngejawab Tendou rasanya udah kayak mau melayang bersama paus akrobatik. "Semi-Semi tenang aja. Abang Tendou kan orangnya kuat!"

Rasanya Semi nahan banget buat gak getok kepala Tendou. "Udah gak usah bikin jijik. Gue serius mau minta maaf, sekalian mau ngomong hal lain lagi. Gue sebenernya ogah ya, tapi gara-gara Suga yang ngomong, gue jadi kepikiran."

"Memangnya pacarnya Daichi bilang apaan?"

Mendadak aja Semi langsung blushing. Dia buru-buru buang muka, bikin Tendou langsung cengo. Oke, liat Semi blushing di depannya itu adalah sebuah berkah yang tak ternilai harganya.

─ _wait_ , ini lagi hari keberuntungannya ya?

"… Semi-Semi?"

"Gue," Jeda sejenak. "Gue cuma mau bilang ini sekali jadi pasang kuping lo bener-bener. Jangan sok budek atau mendadak alay. Apalagi kalau lo mendadak ayan depan gue. Ngerti, kan?"

Tendou makin cengo. "Emang mau ngomong apaan? Semi-Semi lagi gak mau nyatain cinta, kan?"

 _Straight to the kokoro,_ kawan-kawan!

Semi mendadak _speechless_. Mukanya bahkan gak bisa lebih merah daripada ini. Tendou sampe panik sendiri. Takutnya doi mendadak terserang demam level parah.

"G-gue gak lagi demam, oke. Cuma mau bilang kalau yang lo omongin tadi itu… bener."

"Hah?"

Entah ini kecengoan Tendou yang part ke berapa. Semi sampe misuh sendiri.

"Kok gak peka, sih? Gue cuma mau bilang gue juga suka sama elo! Dari enam bulan yang lalu. Puas?"

Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum Tendou berhasil loading dengan baik dan benar. Mukanya langsung syok berat, bingung antara pengen histeris duluan atau meluk si gebetan tercinta.

"Ini… serius?"

"Iya, serius."

"Enggak bohong, kan? Gak lagi April Mop?"

"Itu udah lewat, bego!"

Tendou langsung surprise. "Jadi kita…. pacaran?"

Semi cuma ngangguk. Rasanya malu banget, tapi lega juga. Ya gini-gini Semi juga gak mau Tendou beneran jadian sama cewek. Masa dia ntar cemburu terus? Lagian Tendou juga kelihatan seneng banget.

"Semi-Semi mau pe─"

Belum selesai ngomong, pintu kosnya mendadak terbuka. Memuntahkan anak sekosan yang langsung tumpang tindih sambil teriak-teriak keberatan. Semi facepalm. Tendou cengo.

"Buset dah! Lo habis makan apaan sampe berat begini, bro?! Gak lagi hamil kan?" Bokuto misuh kena timpa Kuroo.

"Sialan, lo! Kalaupun iya gue minta pertanggung jawaban elo, kali!"

"Bang Dai, gak usah doyan nimpa badan gue, kali!"

"Enak aja lo ngomong! Gue lagi ditimpa si cabe lokal juga nih!"

"Sori bang, Teru, encok gue kambuh. Tahan sebentar, ya?"

"Berdiri woy! Cepetan!"

"GAK USAH SOK ENCOK LO PADA!"

Ini semua… CHAOS.

"Kalian… ngapain?"

Hening. Cengiran tanpa dosa kemudian muncul. Satu per satu mengeluarkan tawa sok polos kemudian kedip-kedip penuh maksud.

"Maaf ya, ganggu. Cuma denger ada yang nyatain cinta, kami gak bakal ketinggalan nonton dong." Itu Kuroo, yang diamini dengan seluruh tersangka pengintipan tanpa terkecuali.

Semi langsung obral sinar laser. "HAH? Emang tahu dari mana?"

"Dari grup garis, dong. Sugawara bagi-bagi info."

BUSED. Kayaknya kenal situasi begini?

"Nah-nah, karena sekarang udah ada yang jadian, bakal ada traktiran lagi dong ya?"

" _The Second Humu Couple_!"

"Baksonya Mbah Washijou masih banyak kok."

"Akhirnya jadian juga setelah sekian lama ngeotpin kalian sampe bolak-balik banting _kokoro_."

"Gara-gara gue ini."

"Sip. Gue fiks makan bakso siang ini."

"Akhirnya gue balik modal juga!"

Ini sih namanya _de javu_ sekali!

Mau ngamuk juga salah. Pengennya mesra-mesraan malah kena _chaos_.

Keduanya saling tatap. Ngerasa nyesel punya temen sekosan yang doyan morotin duit temen sendiri. Gini ya nasib Daichi waktu duitnya diporotin anak sekosan?

Sakitnya tuh di sini!

 **.**

* * *

 _"_ _Cinta itu emang gak perlu pake pelet. Tapi Bunda, maafin Tendou yang habisin duit buat sebulan ya._ " – Tendou, 20, Si stalker yang kelewat beruntung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai dengan kampretnya**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n** : Oke, akhirnya done! Makin lama makin jayus, ya? Maafkan daku. Sejujurnya kehabisan ide nista, Bockro juga kayaknya 'normal' banget efek gak muncul banyak kayak di DaiSuga. KU JUGA BAHAGiA MAS OiKAWA MUNCUL! Mhuehehe. Dan well, ditunggu feed back dari kalian Xd

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee_**

* * *

 **.**

 **[April 26, 2017]**


End file.
